not just another growth pill story
by DJ-TigerFox
Summary: Crunch going macro. good old smut. Crunch/oc. enjoy. one shot


Birthday gift for DJ Tiger Demonfox, two years ago

I own an original story, this is not that story

Also, I cannot be held responsible for whatever urges this may cause.

It was a nice sunny day on Wumpa Island. The birds were singing in the trees, the bees were buzzing about in a happy tune, and even the many man eating plants were just content to bask in the comfortable warmth that covered the island, as if nothing could possibly go wrong... How wrong they were...

on a deserted island, a crow entered an abandoned tower through an open window. It hopped past some empty cages, and strange machines, looking for food. It then spotted a bottle filled with small pills with a hard exterior, some lay scattered around it. The bird scooped up a few, determened to break them open once it was safely back in it's nest, and flew off, back to it's home on Wumpa Island.

Even bad guys need a break some time, and Uka Uka knew that, so he had allowed the group to travel down to the surface for some much needed relaxation. The group had settled on a remote beach. Tiny was hunting in the woods with Pinstripe, Dingodile was preparing for a bonfire, and Ripper Roo was playing in the water. Cortex was enjoying the sun, while N-gin was showing Nina new things with the small lab they had aboard the ship. Crunch was strolling along the beach when he heard one of pinstripe's oversized guns, and saw a black bird drop out of the sky in the distance. He quickly decided to investigate.

After having sneaked out of the back door, into the bushes, Tiger willed his breath down. No matter how many times he had performed, he never got used to those crowds, let alone the fangirls, and guys that always tried to harass him at the VIP exit, even with his bodyguards there. Now if they only could keep up the guise long enough to get a safe distance away... no such luck, as he was spotted and now ran as fast as he could to get away. _This is the last time I perform during daytime_. He thought. He paid no attention to where he was going, and when he dared venture a look behind him, he found he'd lost them. But also had no idea where he was. Then he heard a shot somewhere in the distance, and saw a black bird drop out of the sky not to far away. His curiosity quickly got the better of him, as he went to find out what it was.

He found the bird in a clearing below what seemed to be the ruins of a temple, with a single straight path to the beach. There were a few crabs on the temple's steps, but nothing dangerous... upon closer inspection, it had a hole in it that seemed large enough to fit a piece of Wumpa fruit through, and a few pills laying by it's beak. Curious, he raised a pill to eye-level to inspect it, and, upon seeing nothing strange other than a large black N on it, he just took it, to find out what it was.

Then he heard heavy footsteps, and a quick glance confirmed someone was jogging in his direction, so he quickly bolted for the bushes. From a safe cover, he chose to observe the very well build bandicoot that came his way. "Now I'd swear that bird landed somewhere over here." Crunch mumbled to himself, "Maybe that cute little foxy took it... nope, there it is." then he examined the bird closely and spotted the pills with the far too familiar N. "better take these to the professor." he mumbles to himself, grabbing the crow. Then a little louder, "I know you have been looking at my ass ever since I got here, foxy, why don't you just come out so you can see it up close?"

"Don't wanna. You're big..." Tiger replied. To which Crunch immediately responded with, "You don't have to be afraid, I won't harm you... you look way too cute to harm... Say, you didn't take any of these pills, did you?" then tiger slowly came out of the bushes, eyes downcast, and said, "...one" "Shit" Crunch cursed under his breath. He quickly tossed the bird aside, remembering to make sure he had all pills, scooped up Tiger, and ran back to camp. "Sorry about this, but I know the guy who made these, and usually taking something doesn't end up good with him. I'm taking you there, so we can make sure you are not about to suffer... I'm Crunch by the way." "Tiger." "You're not feeling strange or hurting yet?" Crunch asked, visibly worried. "..." Now beginning to panic due to the lack of a reply, he shook him, asking, "Are you?" "...no..." then the campfire came into view, with a few hogs being roasted over it.

"DOC" he shouted the moment he came into hearing range, "Doc, I need help. I found these pills, and he had already swallowed one." He says, showing the pills to Cortex. "How very interesting... You need not worry, he won't be harmed. These are the amplifier pills I used to use in my old mutation lab. They amplify any unnatural modifications and abilities of the one who swallowed them, so they should not affect your little catch." Then Nina came walking up to figure what the commotion was about, saw her idol in the arms of a man, and fell unconscious on the spot.

A rush of water quickly woke her up again, as she was tossed unceremoniously in the sea by Tiny. Once back on the shore, she quickly wrapped a towel around herself, finding both Crunch and Tiger missing. She quickly added one and one together, and realized she'd better contact the rest of the fanclub about this.

"So, Tiger," Crunch purred, "you ever done this before?" "..." "I hope you're gonna make more sound when I'm pounding you." He purred, while slowly exploring every inch of his sub's body with his hands, meanwhile licking the fox's nuzzle, before moving in for a kiss. Then he slowly moved downwards, licking along the cheek, down the neck, hands reaching wherever they could while avoiding tiger's raging hard-on, over both nipples, making the fox squirm in delight, down to the belly button, then careful not to touch the erection right besides him, earning a whimper of displeasure, moved down the right thigh, slowly moving up again on the left.

Then he dropped down on the bedroll, and poked his tongue at the fox's plucker, making the fox whimper, before moving up, slightly suckling on the balls, then tracing a vein up to the tip of the sub's cock, before engulfing him whole, and sucking hard, making his fox lose his load instantly, which Crunch eagerly swallowed. Then he was suddenly overcome by intense pleasure in every muscle on his body.

Grasping this opportunity, Tiger quickly flips them around, and starts rubbing Crunch's pecs and biceps, pleased to feel them grow under his hands, due to him. Then there was a loud Clang, as Crunch's mechanical arm, not growing along, came loose, and was almost instantly replaced by an organic one. His biceps stopped growing at about what his pecs had once been, his pecs looking like someone had stuffed a watermelon under the skin. _Wow, it's never been this much from one climax... must have been that pill..._ Tiger thought, as he quickly swiped the remaining pills Crunch had placed besides the bed, and swallows all eight of them.

Then he returned his attention to Crunch, who, when his body was overtaken by pleasure, had come. Six inches was nothing new to Crunch, but now he was six inches soft, with snooker ball sized cum makers below it. Not wanting to spill anything, tiger quickly lapped up the white goo Crunch had covered them in, before lapping at the pre that oozed from the rapidly rising erection. Then he took the leaking head in his muzzle, and started milking it as best he could, taking in a little more each time he moved down, tongue lapping all around it, making Crunch moan and writhe under him. Using the distraction, he made the most of his flexible body, and stuffed his dick all the way into Crunch's ass. The double stimulation quickly drove Crunch over the edge, flooding his fox, _when did I start thinking of him as mine?_ Till the belly visibly swelled, all sense of time long gone.

Then he pulled Tiger off his still raging hard on, and brought his muzzle up for a deep, passion filled kiss, during which, Crunch flipped them around again to reestablish his dominance while exploring every corner of his love's mouth with his tongue. Then he pulled up from Tiger's cock so slowly, it had tiger bucking his hips and clawing the mattress for more stimulation. Then Crunch quickly impaled himself on the shy fox's not so modest rod, only to repeat the process with Tiger's hips pinned down. For revenge, the fox wrapped one of his tails around Crunch's member and matched the agonizingly slow pace, while a second started playing with the tip. Then it forced it's way into the cum slit, the fur overloading his senses with pleasure, making his balls draw up, but at the same time blocking the exit. Then that tail set a murderous pace Crunch could not help but follow, his mind swept away by the continuing orgasm denial.

Tiger's hips met every downward thrust, feeling himself getting closer to his second orgasm. Then he unplugged Crunch's cock, granting him his climax, which shook his entire body while coating the fox white, muscles clenching around the erection in his ass, sending Tiger over the edge as well. His potent cum was spewed deep into Crunch's intestines. Upon realizing what he had just done, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. _This is about to get interesting._

Then, an intense pleasure erupted from all over Crunch's body, as Tiger quickly pulled out and seized his mate's mouth in a passionate kiss, hand roaming every muscle they could find as he impaled himself on Crunch's massive erection. Then he moved his muzzle over to Crunch's ear and whispered "Flex for me" and Crunch did, starting with a double bicep, but as he then let go, his muscles never fell back in size. Then an intense pain engulfed him, starting in his spine, and quickly spreading throughout his bone structure as it expanded to accommodate for what was about to come, stretching his skin thin before loosening up again, and that was the moment Tiger had chosen to move, mixing pleasure with the pain.

Then his legs shot out in length, quickly filling out with muscle. Suddenly no longer sheltered by the tent, it sent a cold shiver down his spine. His arms were soon to follow, Triceps forcing them in a 90 degree angle, they were way to heavy for his current frame to be able to lift them. His biceps looking like someone shoved a truck under each. Then the rest of his body surged outward, shredding the tent around it. Pecs rapidly inflating to the point that his Air form would fit in each of them, downward followed by an eight pack of solid rocks. Lastly, his penis went flacid in tiger, maintaining size, before more blood rushed in, forcing the head in deeper then either thought possible, stretching his ass wide. Crunch's slowly inflating balls were forcing out more and more pre, but the small fox functioned like a cock-ring, blocking the exit, leading to the balls building more and more pressure, as the block on the head became more and more tight. Then a second surge of growth in his cock pushed Crunch over the edge, balls forcing gallons upon gallons of his cum into Tiger, before the pressure forced Tiger loose, sending him flying into the air.

Then Crunch's protection instinct kicked it, and he rose, still cumming, and caught the little, swollen fox in his hands. Next, Tiger's body shifted, redistributing his mass to for the original size fox, just a little larger. He quickly climbed down, and covered the cumslit with his mouth, sucking in the last of the dying flood, sending his overproducing body over the edge again, but with a far lesser current this time. As this second orgasm in a row rocked his body, he fell down on his ass, and noticed that his back was resting against something solid that wasn't about to give. Turning his head he vaguely noticed he was looking at the sea at the other side of the island, and looking down, he realized the something hard was the Wumpa Island volcano.

Meanwhile, as Crunch fell down, Tiger had tumbled forward, and was now with his head inside the mammoth cock, successfully lapping up the remnants of the second orgasm that was now again bloating his body. When Crunch slowly came down from his orgasm induced high, he realized that it must have been Tiger's cum, and that the second climax, after the pills had suddenly gone missing, had been what triggered this massive growth, so, with a determined smirk, he started wading through the water, leaking great amounts of pre into his mate, with the thought of what he was about to do. The fact that his fox was slowly stretching his cockslit, and tickling the inside with his fur may also have helped that.

Arriving at his destination, he carefully pulled Tiger out of his erection, and placed him inside through an open window, next to an assembly of empty cages. Inside, Tiger quickly spotted a bottle full of those pills, put it at his mouth, and gulped them down in one go. Meanwhile, Crunch had been peering through the windows, and spotted a silo, and peering inside, confirmed that it were the pills. He then grabbed Tiger, who was waiting at the window, and placed him on top of the tower, before forcing the soft bottom end of the silo down the little guy's throat as gently as one could do such a thing, and started forcing the silo's content down into the poor little fox, who could do nothing but watch in horror as something bloated his stomach till he was afraid it would snap open, then Crunch relieved the pressure on the silo, and Tiger's body adjusted, before again being force-fed the pills. When Crunch was done, he pulled out the silo, and tossed it into the ocean.

Meanwhile, upon seeing Crunch carry away the little fox, Cortex quickly jumps in his ship along with his crew, and makes for the space-station in hopes of an escape, foreseeing what is about to happen.

Crunch then put his lips on Tiger's lower body, and started sucking with all his might, making Tiger loose it instantly, partly due to the immense suction, partly due to the thought of what was about to come, and partly due to what he had already caused. Then, as soon as Crunch let go of his lower body, he ran to the edge of the tower, and jumped off, landing on Crunch's massive cock, and mover over the head, where he started drinking the now ever flowing pre. He forced his head into the slit, suching in as much as he could, and slowly eased the rest of his body in, so that he would be safe for a while, all the while being careful not to brush against the walls too much, in fear of being launched in another orgasm. Then it dawned on him where he was, and what was happening, and he shot a load against the current, down the cock.

Meanwhile Crunch was using all his might to keep his own load in his painfully loaded balls, as his mate had chosen that sensitive spot for hiding, and in doing so, he failed to notice the water level dropping down his legs, or the tower, that had first been up to his chest, now being on the same height as his crotch. Then pleasure mounted in every muscle on the body, as they started to expand, forcing Crunch to actually squeeze the base of his cock shut to keep from coming. His cock was now as long as he was tall, and growing rapidly.

This was hindered by his pecs who had now grown so far outward that all he could still see of himself was part of his massive cock, with a bulge on the underside where he assumed his mate was. Then as his biceps and triceps inflated, he was forced to let go again, as the muscles simply pushed his arms away from the body. All the while, his balls had been inflating, as well as building up pressure, as they were now close to the size of his pecs, and growing. Their restriction now gone, they forced out their content in a massive squirt, only to meet a new blockade in the form of a fox, who had anchored himself behind some not so smooth pieces of skin, and his mouth wide open. The build up pressure forcing so much cum into the unsuspecting fox some trickled out his ass.

As the orgasm shook his entire body, be fell backwards onto a wet surface, legs only now catching up with the rest of the body, and noticed something prick his backside, rolling over, he noticed that the wet surface was in fact the ocean, and that he was missing something, he only saw two islands. That something he felt in his back was Wumpa Island. "Well professor, it looks like I finally rid you of that Crash." he joked to himself. Then he let out a deafening moan as the pleasure intensified, and his growth kicked into overdrive. His arms and legs flailed as wildly as the muscles permitted as he withered in pleasure, kicking over the tower he had just been to without even noticing. Laying on his chest, he did notice the ocean floor getting further and further away from his head as his raging erection buried it's way into the planet's surface.

As he slowly regained control, he tried to stand again, but stumbled down as another orgasm hit him, sending Tiger flying onto his chest. Realizing that was a dangerous place to stay, we quickly crawled into the crevice between the gargantuan pecs.

Noticing his mate was safe, Crunch once again tried rolling over and rising, but changed plan when his rod buried deeply into the planet and encountered something incredibly hot there, sending waves of pleasure through his system, and activating his mating instinct, as he started humping the planet's core. The molten heat around his cock driving him wild. His arms instinctively wrapped around, hugging the planet to his raging hard on, until once again he came, and shot straight through the planet, coating the moon an extra layer of white.

From the relative safety of the space-ship, Tiny and Dingodile were watching the earth crumble around their teammate's colossal penis, and they were jerking themselves and eachother as somewhere, an the engines roared to life, and Cortex and N-gin were working overtime to get the station into gear, and on a course that was as far away as possible, fearing they might already be too late to escape.

Slowly licking the moon clean, Crunch failed to notice that, as he was now larger then the earth had been, ha was gradually being pulled towards the sun, until he felt the tremendous heat against his raging hard on, and instinctively humped towards it, causing the head to shift to inside his impossible shaft. Reaching down, he then started coaxing that tremendous hot ball of pleasure down his shaft, the pleasure becoming greater the further it sank down, until it sank into his balls, and the energy converted into the most powerful orgasm yet, and as the pleasure shook his body, he passed out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cortex' voice sounded over the intercom, "we are experiencing a strong gravitational pull from a nearby macro Bandicoot, please fasten your seatbelt as we are unable to fly away, and are about to attempt landing on his stomach, thank you for your understanding."

As Crunch came to, he saw Pluto circling him in a fashion similar to how the moon circled the earth, and his mate crawling up his cheek, cuddling a nostril before falling asleep there. Then he scratched his stomach as he felt something itch there for a moment, before it was gone again.


End file.
